Legend of Zelda: Tendencies to Sin
by musickTomyEARS
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins have escaped from their imprisonment. Now, they are determined to taint the lands of Hyrule, and only one person can stop them, with the aid of a fairy who was stored away with the vices. Link, on another whirlwinding adventure! :D
1. oo: Prologue How it Began

**Legend of Zelda**: Tendencies to Sin

**oo: **Prologue: How it Began.

**Disclaimer**: Legend of Zelda does not belong to me; it belongs to Nintendo.

The storyline takes place nearly a year after the events of Twilight Princess. :3 So Link gets enough time to rest!

**Theme Songs: **

Seven Deadly Sins: "Nightfall" by **Blind Guardian**

Link: "If Everyone Cared" by **Nickelback**

-----

A Gerudo pair had traveled across the vast mass of desert for many days, even the one with the strongest memory was unable to remember the specific number. Yes, the boss was a male, one whom rarely came every once in a hundred years. But, he was young, barely fourteen. Though he rode in the front, his decisions were aided by his closest friend. His name was Sarore. Hers was Etimana. And their clan protected a secret. They had even disappeared for many years to keep it hidden.

But they had heard. Someone knew. And the person was ready to reveal it, spread it onto the lands of Hyrule like an evil plague. So that is why, that is why they had returned.

"Sarore... Shall we?" Etimana asked loudly, to be heard through the sandstorm that begun to let up. She pointed to the ancient establishment not far off from their sights, a building used to house the most cunning, the most evil. "It is not so far off. We can make it."

The young boy nodded.

----------

The building was dark and discomforting. Spiders hung from the walls, made with webs that were much bigger than needed. Then again, some of the insects were larger than needed as well. The duo traveled through the labyrinth, knowing of its every twist and turns. Then the boy's eyes widened and pointed to the side. "The wall- it's been broken."

He blinked, hoping that it was not reality. Indeed, the wall had been crushed and roughly demolished. Rubbled laid all across the ground like a child who had knocked over a tower of wooden blocks. He rubbed the debris with a look of anguish. "Does that mean... what that man said... was true?" he uttered.

Etimana hugged him close. "We do not know... till we enter." But she knew the answer.

The pair then began their travel through the broken wall. It started with a set of stairs than disappeared into the darkness. Etimana took a piece of wood and lit it as their torch. They were careful down the steps. No one had come down here... in a long time. When they finally reached the ends of their descent, the two were greeted with a hallway. The hallway ended with a door, and the door revealed a large almost empty room. Save for seven chests, once wrapped in a seemingly endless amount of bondage. Anything to keep what was inside in. But, they had been torn off... and the items were wide open, empty.

"No..." Etimana gasped and rushed to the chests. "The 'Seven Deadly Sins'... they've escaped."

"But... Whoever came in here... forgot this," Sarore stated, interrupting his friend's moment of concern. Or was it fear? Nonetheless, the boy had inched towards the walls and retrieved a small box hidden within the comforts of a second room. It could only by opened by a switch, covered entirely by sand. Indeed, the wall shifted with an awkward creep, haven't being used in decades, perhaps centuries. But, yes, the child took the box.

It was locked. Only a key could open it. And the young Gerudo leader had that needed item in a necklace wrapped about his neck. He held the item with one hand and took the key off with another. Etimana ran to him, shedding the torch's light above him to give him better sight.

And taking the end of the key, Sarore slipped it into its place. The innards clicked as he turned it. The box opened.

A spherical, pale blue light emerged from within. It hovered and shook violently. "Finally!" A fairy. She looked to the two Gerudos. "...Oh, wait. That means something's bad happened, huh?"

"Hope," the boy stated, "Hurry, find the person who can save us. The Sins... they've probably already started their move. You must hurry!"

"...You got it!" the fairy confirmed, and she darted up the stairs, out of the fortress, and into the desert. She would travel across it, to the lakes of Hyrule, to the fields, past the castle, above the trees. She'd travel far, to the Ordona Province, to a hero who herded sheeps and goats. Not that she specifically knew who. But there was something that told her to go that direction! She could feel it!

------------

**Author's Notes**: Well, that was the prologue. :3 And uhm... Yeh. o.o Yayy! We get to see Link next time! (:


	2. o1: Same Hero, Another Story

**o1:** Same Hero, Another Story

**Author's Notes: **I noticed a flaw within Ordona Province: Link has no bed. I mean the Hero of Time saved the world in alternate dimensions on several different occasions... and he doesn't get a bed? The mayor and his daughter gets a comfy one with a mattress! Link gets a basement... but not a bed? D: Next time, Nintendo, please give Link a bed. : heart :

And yup. :3 I gave Link a bed, on the top top story of his home where that large window thing is. : D

-------

"_Link_..."

Closed eyes twitched.

Sunlight had broken into the opening window fragment that laid beside him. The rays poured onto a young wrangler wrapped in blanket sheets. He shuffled to avoid the light from seemingly penetrating through his shut eyelids in an attempt to continue sleeping for a few minutes longer.

"Link."

But the sun beckoned him to get up and do his chores. The teenager let out a drowsy groan and pulled himself to a seated position. He rubbed his crystal azure eyes, brushing aside his dark hay-colored bands against his elf-shaped ears. Pushing his blankets to the side, he revealed his Ordonian farm clothing, some areas in need of restitching due to tear and wear. The attire adorned once by an ancient hero had been stored within the basement after nearly a month since his ... .adventure. Everything had returned to hormal, and the boy had demanded no rewards.

Link had even returned the Master Sword to its rightful place – back in the ruins of the Temple of Time.

"**Link!**"

The hero turned towards the window and stuck his head out. Actually, he could have stuck half of his body out if he wanted to. Down two stories below was a boy younger than him, with a crimson bandana loosely wrapped on his forehead. Brown tuffs of hair stuck out from the thin cloth. He was holding a play stick on one hand and cupping his mouth with the other. Taro. He had grown a little taller over the year. "Link!" he cried, "How long are you going to sleep?"

Link scratched his hair and nodded. Sleep still hadn't left him. He pulled himself off the bed and carefully climbed down the nearby ladder which lead him to another small space filled by a desk stored of many books and a table cloth. Another ladder brought him to the first floor. He let himself go nearly four or so rungs away from the ground and landed with a light grunt. "Come on, Link! Hurry up..." he heard the boy complain from outside. Link searched for his wool covered sandals and ran out.

When the adolescent reached the edge of the small plateau that carried his tree-like house, he was greeted with a request that had been made almost everyday since the children had temporarily resided in Kakariko Village. "Link! Teach me more of how to use a sword! Please!" Link was never able to say 'no' to the child; perhaps his heart was too soft.

Taro handed him the wooden weapon. "You know..." he stated, shuffling the dirt underneath his sandals, "If you didn't want that sword that you carried around, you could have given it to me." A hand, Link's, rested on the boy's head. He seemed to have forgetten about his admiration of the blade as he began to jump up and down excitedly. "Well? Show me those cool moves!"

And Link would have had not something hard ran straight into the back of his head. He lurched forward and fell to the ground with a surprised cry. Taro was smart enough to quickly move aside. What hit him felt small, like a rock. It also happened to fly and glowed faintly of a sky blue. It spun around frantically as it just realized what it had done.

The thing was Hope. She was exhausted by the long flight from Gerudo Desert, and her wings were ready to die out. Reaching Ordona Province, the fairy had finally decided to rest just as she flew down the trees into the village. Unfortunately, she was too busy imagining how much the world had changed since the day she was willingly confined that she hadn't realized two Ordonians lurked below the tall vegetation. "Wahh!" Hope shouted as she ran full speed into the back of someone's head.

"By the gods! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to run into you! I wasn't watching where I was going!" she sputtered her apologies at lightning's pace. She dove by Link's head to check if he was still conscious. "Hey, you're still alive, right? Really Only a wimp would die by something like that." Then something caught her eyes.

A faint light pulsated on one of Link's hands. It was the Triforce, and one of the pieces were completely filled in. Hope noticed it. She fluttered over it, paused, than began dancing in delight. "You're him, you're him!" she shouted and began to literally bounce on the fallen teenager's back. For a thing the size of a golf ball, she was unusually strong... and heavy.

Each leap onto his back caused Link to grunt.

"Well, don't just lay there! I need your help!"

"A fairy! I got it!" Taro suddenly said. He clasped his hands around Hope just as she raised herself off the trampoline that was Link.

"Hey!" Hope cried then began battering the walls of skin, tackling every direction possible. But the boy kept his hands shut together, tight. "Let me out. Let me **out**!"

"Wow, she's really violent." Taro looked around for something to put her in. Link got back on his feet, dusting off his knees. He looked to him. "Do you have anything we can put her in, maybe?"

"...Taro. Let her go," Link responded, gently.

Yes, Link spoke. But do not be afraid! It was not the apocalypse. The teenager rarely spoke. Perhaps it was because everyone else spoke so much more often that he had to be silent to give them enough time to finish. Plus, he took orders quite easily, especially during the time when Midna had possessed his shadow. He gingerly pulled away Taro's fingers to see that he had not hurt the creature. Unfortunately, as soon as the hole he made was large enough, Hope bolted out and slammed herself right into Link's face!

"Next time you do that, you'll regret it!" Hope shouted. She had an attitude; she knew. It was the only way to keep others from downsizing her for... well, her size. She turned fiercely to the boy, who flinched in response. "That goes for you, too!"

Link gripped the area around his nose with both hands. He smiled a little, unable to become angry. The air about the fairy reminded him somewhat of Midna. It was then he wondered how the princess was, not that he'd ever find out – the mirror had long been shattered into infinite pieces. The adolescent then backed up a step as Hope came several centimeters away from his eyes.

"Are you going to listen?"

Link nodded.

-------------------------------

_Back when the world began, life started to learn of emotions. Things like love... and hate. There were seven spirits sent by the goddesses to monitor the ill nature of the living. Each were granted a name that binded them to the emotion they watched. Luxuria, watched lust, Gula, watched gluttony, Avaritia, watched greed, Acedia, watched sloth, Invidia, watched envy, Superbia, watched pride, and finally, Ira, watched wrath._

_At first, everything went well... but a massive war broke out and the cardinal sins expelled by the people exploded in a massive, tempting amount. And the Seven Deadly Sins, as they were named, were tempted – they harnessed their vices and attempted to take over the kingdoms. And because they were only spirits, they took over the soul of a subject worthy of their... occupation.They almost won._

_But a great hero, adorned in a green tunic, emerged from the lands of what is now called Ordona. Funny, huh? He was also granted the power by the goddesses. Yet, that wasn't enough to stop the Sins, especially Ira. In order to stop them, the hero called the aid of the Seven Holy Virtues, the parallels to the sins. Together, he stopped the war and stopped the evil spirits from conquering Hyrule._

_Unfortunately the gathered power of the Seven Deadly Sins were too much, and the hero sacrificed his life in order to simply seal them away. We thought, hopefully, forever. _

"But someone has let them out!" Hope finished, fluttering around like a worried mother. "Even though their powers have died down from those many years sealed, they've probably been out for weeks gathering their sins again." She let out a 'huff.' "But the worst is Ira; his strength dies down the slowest... because anger is everywhere even constantly in himself."

"So, how do you know all this?" Taro asked, having watched the pair the whole time. Hope had attempted to shoo him away, but he gave the excuse that he couldn't leave Link along with someone as violent as her. He almost recieved a full-on tackle to the face as well.

"Because," the fairy stated proudly, "I was the one that helped guide the hero during that time!"

"Wahhh! So you're not even an old hag! You're like dust! A millenia-year old hag- I mean dust!" Taro quickly after realized he wished he hadn't said that.


	3. o2: Beginning of Temptation part o1

**o2: **Beginning of Temptation ( part o1 )

**Author's Notes: **Thanks so much for the reviews! They make me go : happy happy :D

--------

"Being kind, the Seven Heavenly Virtues could not bring themselves to possess a living creature. Instead, they resided within inanimate objects, like bows and swords," Hope continued, as Link took an ointment soaked cloth and rubbed Taro's bruised cheeks. The poor boy looked like a score of wasps had stung his face. The small group had returned into the comforts of Link's home. The boy shuttered as the medicine was applied and let out a resentful cry. "Hey, you're listening, right?"

Link nodded. He took Taro by the shoulders and lead him to the door. At first, the child was concerned and bolted himself to the ground. "That speck is evil!" he started.

"...It's okay," the hero responded and ushered the child to head home. The other kids were probably waiting for him. Taro sighed, turned briefly, and blew the most obnoxious raspberry at Hope. If this was an anime, a big red anger mark would have decorated the fairy. If she had hands, she would have thrown a pan at the boy. Link watched as Taro disappeared into the path to the village before he closed the door.

"I don't know where the Sins are, but the best way to eliminate them is to find the Virtues." Hope fluttered closeby Link as he looked around for his lantern, the same one he recieved by that lone merchant who cooked himself an awful brew. He found it hidden underneath the table; there was still some oil left. "What are you doing?"

Link simply smiled and strapped the device to his waist. He went to the left side of the building to where the basement's entrance was built. Grasping the ladder, the Ordonian began his descent.

"Hey! We should be heading out! What about the sins?" The fairy followed.

When Link reached solid ground, he turned the lantern on. A small spark started, and a flame emerged. It ate the oil like a starved animal and reached its zenith with a warm light that practically filled the entire room. The lantern revealed a massive amount of storage lined against the walls, even a mirror propped upon a corner. There were weapons placed upon small, dusty counters, and a chest resided within the center. It hadn't been locked. Link placed the portable nightlight on the ground.

"Wow, haven't you heard of spring cleaning?" Hope commented, eyeing a milky colored boomerang hooked upon a nail. A wing-like design was sculpted at one end. She then noticed a pair of boots with metal implanted on their soles. There was even an old staff which looked like it should have had something in the middle of its tip. The fairy turned back to the adolescent. He had opened the chest.

Link pulled out the forest dyed tunic. The attire had remained neatly folded for so many months, unused, but it almost looked brand new.

"Ah! The ancient hero's!" Hope zipped to Link's side and investigated the outfit in his hands. It was real, authentic. "Is it yours?" she asked.

"Mm." The Ordonian's way of saying 'yes.'

"I knew it! The gods have chosen you!"

It was a better outfit to travel in. Everyone else that he had met in the past would also recognize him more easily in it. And if he didn't wear it, the Four Spirits would probably force it onto him sooner or later. Link rubbed his hand through the folded tunic and removed a few of the wrinkles that had settled in. He paused and looked to his new accquaintence.

"Well...?" Hope started, "Are you just going to stand there?" The Sins could have been conquering the countryside by now!

Link blinked. He tried to find his words without sounding rude or cocky in any way or form. "...Are you going to watch...?"

The circular-shaped spirit would have blushed if she could. "No!" She turned fiercely and ran straight into the ladder. It shook a little. "Ow!" Her wings shook in frustration, and, without looking back, she darted out of the basement.

-------------------------------

The final wear that completed Link's outfit was his hat, long and cone-shaped. He adjusted it properly on his head. It also had an amazing property: no matter how many times the hero fell, lept, or rolled, the hat would always stay on. Maybe the goddesses knew how troublesome it would be to have a loose headwear. Link breathed in. The outfit still fit perfectly.

He looked around. The lantern was starting to grow weak. Next to the mirror was his empty sheath. It was beautifully decorated by the colors of the sun and the sea, but now, it was alone with no weapon for it to protect. Link grasped its strap and wore it firmly across his back. He caught his reflection in the mirror's glass. He breathed out. Now gloved fingers brushed the cold, clear surface.

"I'm sure it doesn't take a grown man this long to get dressed..." a voice sung from upstairs.

Link smiled... and went back up.

"Alright! Does that mean we're ready to go?" Hope immediately asked as she saw the hat that jostled on top of the Ordonian's head. She saw the empty sheath. "Oh, you don't have a sword?" A pause. "Well, that's okay! We can get you one; it's actually really close to here. It's hidden in a place called the Temple of Time."

The name caused Link's eyes to widen. Could she mean...?

"Ah, you know? It's called the Master Sword. Pretty thing, actually. The virtue _Patientia_ lives within it. I think he enjoys irony, seeing as he's the spirit meant to resolve conflicts peacefully." The fairy sighed. "Not much of a talker, though. ...Kind of like you." Then someone _kindly_ interrupted her.

"Link! Link!" The voice came from outside. It sounded familiar. "Link... s-something's wrong with everyone! Ilia's dad, too!"

Link glanced to Hope, who glanced back at him. The pair hurried out.

It was Colin waiting outside. He was panting and holding his hands against his bent knees. "E-except Taro... everyone... everyone..." He tried speaking only to have exhaustion and fright keep him from doing so. But the child wouldn't wait for his panting to die down. Small hands reached out and grabbed Link by the wrist. "We... we have to go!"

What was going on? Link stared confused and allowed himself to be dragged into the village.

Hope was too tired to follow anymore. She was about to stay behind and wait for him to return. Then she looked at the hat brushing up from the paltry breeze. Perfect! The fairy begged her wings to flap just a little more. Luckily, they did. Only an inch away, she darted underneath the cap. Link blinked and looked up. "Don't worry. I won't do anything. Just let me rest a little. I flew a lot to get here!"

-------------------------------

Colin wouldn't let go until the boy had reached Mayor Bo's home with Link in tow.

Something felt wrong as the teenager was dragged across the small river's bridge. Link glanced at the citizens, and a chill ran through his spine. Some of them looked fairly... ill. He also caught sight of Fado. Wasn't he suppose to be herding the goats by now? Instead, the man was indulging himself in a heavy amount of honey from a broken bee's nest. The farmer's arms were drenched in stings, but he didn't seem to care. He was too busy stuffing himself. Link almost stopped his young friend to check if something was wrong, but Colin was determined to head to the house.

They reached the entrance, and the boy nearly collasped. He pointed to the house with a sweating hand. "Bo... he went inside... and started screaming..." He looked to the villagers. "Ex-except for Taro... no one else seemed to care." Colin almost started to tear. He rubbed his eyes. "Taro went inside... and hasn't come out. He told me to stay outside... b-but..."

"Link. Be careful... It might be one of the Sins..." Hope said from inside his hat.

As soon as Colin calmed down and sat down to rest, Link quietly opened the double door to the innards of their slightly overweight official's abode. It wasn't hard to find Bo. Actually, it was hard to believe it _was _Bo. The man's right arm was adorned of a distorted metal that stopped halfway by a line of broken teeth, exposed a margin of skin, then returned to covering more flesh with mosaic steel. A shield was practically embedded into his left arm. Though Link could only see its innards, as the mayor was turned, and making a noisy chewing sound, the front was creviced into the design of a swine. The mayor's feet and hands were altered into the shapes of hooves. ...What happened? The adolescent reached forward. The chewing noises stopped. Bo turned. Link stepped back.

More tusks had suddenly appeared on the man's face. A symbol that resembled the number four was tattooed on his bald forehead. A large hankerchief was wrapped around his neck; it was filled with the remnants of leftover food and spilt beverages. Link gasped and would have readied a sword if he had one. Was that really the mayor? Eyes of a bloody red stared at the adolescent.

'Bo' snorted. "So... looks like my temptation missed a few people." His voice was the same voice, but it was heavier, more malicious.

Hope peered out from the hat. Temptation? When she laid her eyes onto the transformed mayor, she immediately knew. A calignous aura surrounded the man, an aura only spirits and animals could see. She shivered and spoke soft enough so that only Link could hear. "Link... That's one of the Sins! He's possessed your mayor!"

"Really... And that brat and this man's daughter already disturbed my meals." He snorted again then stepped aside. All of the food stored within the house had been laid out before the possessed Ordonian. A grin crossed through his mouth and filth covered tusks. "But now they're eating hearty as well!" 'Bo' chortled and stepped aside further to reveal Taro and Ilia chowing down on the poultry and the meat, the pumpkin pies and fruits.

"Do not get near him," Hope hissed. "Staying too long near a Sin without its opposing Virtue can afflict you with their vice."

Teeth grinded against each other. Link looked at his empty hands.

"Haha!" the weighty male gestured to his feast. "Why don't you join me?" His eyes narrowed with a sinister aspect. "After all, the more gluttonous, the merrier!"

_Gluttonous_... Hope realized! She bolted out from the comforts of Link's headwear. "Gula! It's you, isn't it? You pig!"

The Deadly Sin who took over Bo laughed insanely. He placed his disfigured hands against his round stomach. It seemed to grow larger with each amused boom. "That tongue... It must be Hope! What, following another idiot?" Gula looked to Link. "Or perhaps it's the same idiot?" He guffawed once more.

"Go return to your pigpen, you...!"

"Now, now!" Gula smirked. "Do you want the same thing to happen to your friend over there?" Suddenly, the swine-shaped shield began to twist and convulsed amusingly. The jaw design below the snout began to split apart. It revealed a nothingness within instead of the back of the mayor's home. "Remember..." Gula's eyes curved into crescent shaped moons. "Your _hero_... sure tasted good!"

"Gula!" Hope cried and nearly hurtled herself at the damnation. Link quickly cupped and confined her within his hands. He could feel her thrash about in anger. The fairy was definitely going to get her revenge later.

"Oh... Smart boy." 'Bo' stepped forward. _Stomp!_ The furniture jumped and the walls shook. "Why don't you be a good boy and... indulge yourself?" He brought a hand forward to grab the adolescent like a ragdoll.

Link lept back, swiped only by the wind. He winced. That one moment, he felt guilt and immorality enclose him. And hunger. Another step back was taken. His back felt the ridges of a double door. There was nowhere else to go. Bo suddenly looked a lot bigger.

---------------------

( Bo (Gula): http://img519.imageshack.us/img519/6853/gluttonyzm1.png )


	4. o2: Beginning of Temptation part o2

**o2:** The Beginning of Temptation ( part o2 )

**Author's Notes:** Sorry, it took so long to write another chapter. XD School exams... T.T And meh bad, DemonicK. XD Didn't mean to scare anyone! o.o;

-------------

"Gula! Where the hell are you?" someone shouted from behind the mayor's entrance door. There was an indistinct growl hidden beneath the voice's harsh tongue. There was the sound of metal dangling and clanking against one another in an irregular gaint. 'Bo' stared questionably then his lips curled into a displeasant frown. Air fiercely blew out from the man's nose in a boar-imitating snort.

"He's already here?" the vice questioned to himself. He sniffed violently to check. "Smells like him, huh!" Link's eyes reflected a sort of discontent. Using the mayor's body like that...

"I can smell that fat!" The door began to shutter. The tunic-adorned boy stepped forward then stepped back. He shifted his gaze towards the shaking doorknobs and his possessed friend. Foot shifted a little to the side. The sound of silence proceeded behind him. Link blinked. Sea orbs widened. Body hit the floor as the adolescent side-rolled to the left, and the entryway was busted open by the hands of a shackled Hylian.

Hope cried out as she spun around in the cage of hands which refused to give way during the tumble. "What's going on? Link, let me out of here!"

The new stranger indeed appeared to be a Hylian, a pair of pointed ears revealing itself underneath the tuffs of black hair that shed itself across a pair of unusual eyes; one was naturally auburn, but the other was a lighter tint and the pupil a beastly slit. Two piercings decorated both ears, each linked by a chain that followed downwards and looped into a lip ring or fell down by gravity and a refined arrowhead. His clothes were dominated by poverty, a sleeve removed from his right arm. Hair protruded from the spiked manacles too large for his wrists and ankles, but somehow, they managed to remain linked to his arms and legs. Though the weight of the handcuffs looked unbearable, the man was strangely swift as he rushed forward and grabbed the mayor by the straps of fabric set loosely around his shoulders.

Gula chuckled. "I thought we were preparing the feast! Already enemies, are we?"

The other snarled, revealing a set of canines used to tear at the tougher meat like any omnivore. "I see you've chosen another..." He let go of one shoulder and lightly punched the round stomach of Bo, "... potbellied host. Ah, but this time, this one's bald?" A single arm threw the gluttonous vice onto the ground, surprising for the noticeably malnutritioned appendages. "And this area is mine!" he continued. The slit of his beast eye narrowed. "Where _that _person was born..." The Hylian twitched and grabbed the nearest thing – a lamp – and threw towards the opposite end! The shade crumbled and the light bulb shattered. "And the damned smell of that pain-in-the-ass virtue consumes this area like a...!"

He bit his lip, feeling the metal of his piercings. He implanted a foot onto the collasped Ordonian and twisted the sole of his impoverished boot like he was squishing a bug. "Are going to get out?" The question seemed more like an intended command. The intruder leaned over and wrapped his fingers around the ashen tusks. "Or do I have to remove you of your obese host to do so?" The word 'obese' was emphasized.

"Haha... It seems you haven't learned the meaning of 'patience', have you?" Gula commented, not bothered by the attack to his chest. It was a puppet to him after all; he could always find another.

-----------------------------

Link pulled himself to his feet.

"Liiinnkk! Please, let me out! I won't do anything, I swear!" Hope urged. She was worried. Being stuck inside a dark, claustrophobic area like that box back in Gerudo wasn't exactly what she had intended to. What was happening outside? "Please!"

The young Ordonian looked to his cupped hand and, with a glance of the two occupied accomplices, from what he's heard, he opened the confine. Hope leapt out. She dashed around in a miniature circle to see where Gula had went. She stopped her circling when she found the vice, still in Bo's body, on the floor by the hands of a different person. "Oh, no! It's another Sin!"

-------------------------------

"Patience...? ...I hate that sort of thing!" the beast-eyed man responded and tightened his grip. The tusks cracked.

--------------------------------

Hope's wings fluttered in a hurry. "Link! I think that Sin is going to kill your village friend!"

Those words caused Link to instinctively take action. He reached over the back of his head... then realized he had thrown aside the sword. He looked down at the sheath's strap. Pulling the empty protector off, he dashed towards the Hylian and swung it like a modified bludgeon. But a hand rose and blocked the scabbard. Link released a slight gasp from within his throat.

Mismatched eyes glared at him. There was a pause as the fingers pressured against the sheath. Link remained a steady gaze of his own. Though surprise had momentarily taken him, fear was the last thing in his mind.

The vice frowned even more than what was thought possible. "You..." This time it was the scabbard which cracked. "...You stink of that damned Virtue!" He threw Link off his own possession and into a wall.

"Looks like this body has a bodyguard!" Gula laughed some more. He was really having some fun out of this. "Now, how about you get off me and let me get a snack or two? I'm starving!"

The Sin punched 'Bo' across the face before getting up. He ignored his fellow vice, who went back to pigging out on various cuisines and rations, and threw the hollow item back at its owner. Link raised his arms to protect his face. He felt the sting of the throw as it made contact. It barely bounced off and landed closeby, enough for the adolescent to claim it once more. He stood up, faltered slightly, but stood.

"Where the hell is _Patientia_? I can smell him on you!"

Link had a hard time keeping himself from clenching his fists. He felt an adrenaline pump through his veins. His breathing was a notch faster.

Hope flew to his side. "Link – just run!"

"You!"

The fairy turned. "Yes, it's me! And this time, we're going to get rid of you guys forever!"

The Sin threw himself at the wall, aiming for the hovering dot. Link grabbed Hope the same way he had captured her before and ran away from the charge. He continued his escape to the outside, as the shackled foe crushed his hands into the wooden establishment. Fingers scraped against the wall in agitation. The animal-like optic shot a look at Gula.

A few shavings of food dropped from the gluttonous mayor's mouth. "Haha, I'll head on out then. Maybe the Gorons will have a feast that meets my... satisfaction!"

------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Hope hurriedly asked.

Link had momentarily stopped. He looked around in worry and almost turned back into the mayor's house. The fairy hit the Ordonian on the nose.

"Link... Don't worry. Right now, you can't handle them without the virtues," she said, trying to calm herself down. "We need to head to the skies. That is where _Castitas_ and _Frenum _lays. One of them can free your friend of Gula!"

The tunic-adorned male nodded. "Mm..." he let out hesistantly but continued to look around. "...Colin?"

"Colin? You mean that runt who called me a hag? Let's let Gula eat him!" Hope joked before realizing it was the wrong time. "...Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have said that."

"Mm."

"Really... Link, we can save them all soon. There's no way you can handle them by yourself. Please."

Link succumbed with a reluctant nod and continued running towards the small pond past his own home. He had left Epona there.

----------------------------

The auburn equine whinnied in joy at the sight of her owner's presence. She stamped her hooves excitedly and made splashes in the pond's clear water. Link made a serie of his own ripples as he rushed to Epona's side and calmed her down. Nothing at least had happened to this area yet.

He patted his friend in greetings and grasped the saddle's strap. The hero pulled himself up and looked back to the opened gates. The other Sins weren't in sight.

"Link..." Colin's voice! Link turned.

The child was hidden within the small tunnel that led into the pond. He pulled himself out. "What about our family and friends? Are they okay?"

"He's going to go help them now, but he really needs to something to stop them," said Hope. "But you might not be safe here... Link, do you know somewhere safe?"

There was Kakariko Village... But if they got Ordona... No, the inhabitants there were a persistant and reliable bunch. Link reached out for Colin. But the boy backed away. He blinked, startled. Was he unhappy that he was leaving? The Ordonian almost got off his horse.

"No, Link. Go." The young child stared as bravely as possible. "...I'll watch everyone for you until you come back. I have to be a little stronger, too."

"Eh?" A smile crossed Link's face. He gained a little more respect for the boy. But the expression faded into worry. Could he really leave Colin behind? He breathed in and made the faintest smile. "Mm."

Gloved hands gripped the reins and pulled back. Epona whinnied and threw her fore legs upwards. They ran momentarily in the air before landing back on solid ground. Link gingerly kicked her sides. It was the signal for her to gallop, and she did. The hooves pounded the earth with a graceful force, and quickly, Colin lost sight of his hero. He ran as fast as he could to the opened gates to catch the last glimpse of Link. But he had indeed disappeared.

--------------------

( Guess everybody already knows who our shackled Hylian's Sin is:3 : http://img474.imageshack.us/img474/8486/wrathiraef4.png ( Yes! XD I am trying to draw all the Sins:X ) )


End file.
